Snapshots
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: /"Because we are human, Lily. Humans do lots of things people don't understand."/ Christmas Drabbles/Oneshots - Used to be 'Merry Christmas In a 100 Ways'.
1. Victoire and Dominique - Advent

**Prompt: Advent and Children**

"Number 24," Victoire grinned at her little sister.

"Finally," Dominique said, fingering the little door, "Just tomorrow," She opened the little door to see the chocolate had already been eaten.  
"Just like when we were children," Victoire laughed.

"Then I expect mummy might need some help putting out the presents before Santa comes," Dominique winked.

"And Aunty Dommie is just the right person," Victoire agreed. They both laughed, enjoying Christmas. They always did, even if they didn't all the rest of the year they _always _without fail managed to get along at Christmas.  
"So I take it Teddy, Dora, Remy and Wills are all asleep?" Dominique asked as Victoire led her down to the basement.

"Yeah. Dora, Remy and Teddy all are but I changed Will not long before you arrived, but he should be sleeping by now," Victoire replied as she helped Dominique carry the presents back up the stairs.

"Wow, Vic, you've certainly gone all out this year," Dominique exclaimed, "These are all terribly heavy,"  
"It's William's first Christmas," Victoire scowled. Dominique laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, it's also Dora's fifth," Dominique grinned.

"For Godric's sake, Dom, it's barely her fifth! She was only, what, a week old for her first Christmas," Victoire rolled her eyes as they dumped the presents under the tree. "Anyway, why aren't you with Lysander and Alyssa and little Annie?" Victoire asked, "You're also pregnant, Dom,"

"Save it, won't you?" Dominique asked, "Lysander, Alyssa and Annie all went to Lorcan and 'Liza's house. And besides, the baby's frickin' killing me with all of its damn kicks," A clock donged in the background.  
"Merry Christmas, Dominique," Victoire said softly. Dominique put her hand around Victoire's waist.

"Merry Christmas, Vic," Dominique smiled, "Do you still have the door?" She ignored Victoire's curious look, "Do you? Remember, the one dad used to magically put there and when you opened it on Christmas it - "

"I remember, Dom," Victoire laughed, smiling fondly, "I'm not that old, yet. Only twenty – four, I am. And, would you like to open it now?"  
"Oh, yes, yes, please Victoire!" Dominique chanted excitedly as if she was six again, "Please,"  
"Alright," Victoire laughed, "For old time's sake. Together," They both opened the door at the same time, smiling like Cheshire Cats. Then, behind the final door was not chocolate, as it was with all of the others, but with six Christmas charms. A doll, a teddy, a brightly coloured wreath, a ribbon, a gingerbread man and a flaming red Santa.

"Six?" Dominique asked. Victoire nodded and laughed.

"We weren't going to leave you out, were we?" Victoire asked her. Dominique was lost for words.  
"Thank you," She managed to squeak. Victoire grinned.

"Remember?" She asked. Victoire grabbed the doll charm and Dominique the Santa. Then they carefully placed it against their hearts and 'We wish you a Merry Christmas,' began playing.

"Merry Christmas," Victoire sung perfectly.

"And a happy new year!" Dominique rambled in her deep, low unladylike voice. They both laughed happily, knowing that it truly was a great Christmas.


	2. Lucy, Percy, Audrey and Molly - Angels

"Those little angels," Audrey cooed, "Fell from heaven, they both did,"

"Oh, honey, I think you are right," Percy nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm around Audrey and watching his four and two year old daughters sleep.

"Come on, off to bed now," Audrey sighed, dragging Percy into their bed.

"It's amazing, Christmas, isn't it?" Percy asked the ceiling as Audrey was nearly asleep. But Audrey heard him anyway.

"Yes, honey," she mumbled, "Now we best get to sleep. G' night,"

"G' night," Percy replied, "I love you."

"I love you too," Audrey mumbled. She drifted off to sleep but Percy was too excited to sleep.

He loved Christmas. He didn't know why, but it gave him a strange sense of every lasting joy and happiness, and he felt like nothing could go wrong. After tossing and turning for several hours, too excited to sleep, he finally did with a big smile on his face, and you'd be surprised that the bells of the reindeer didn't wake him up.


	3. Susan and Padma (Femmeslash) - Bells

"Ready?" Padma asked her girlfriend. Susan nodded, her red hair shaking everywhere leaving Padma mesmerised.  
"Of course, silly, why wouldn't I be?" Susan asked, laughing.

"Well, what if they don't - " Padma stuttered.

"They will," Susan cut her off firmly.

"What do you want?" One of the older Weasley twins, Fred maybe, asked. Susan blushed.

"I want to join," Susan hissed, "So does Padma,"

"Shhh!" Padma hushed, "I could lose my prefect position,"  
"Join what?" He looked puzzled.

"The Defence Association," Susan whispered. Fred, they decided, laughed.

"The D.A? Dumbledore's Army, tis, girls," Fred grinned, "You can sign up right now," He muttered something the two girls couldn't understand and a clipboard appeared with a pen chained to it, "Just sign here,"

"Thanks," Padma flashed him a grateful smile and scribbled down her name in perfect, neat, loopy scrawl. Susan wrote down her name in a messy print.

"No worries," He gave them each a Galleon, "That'll have the dates of the meetings on it," He walked away as the girls shoved the Galleons into their pockets.

"So we can't spend it," Susan laughed. Padma nodded and kissed Susan on the cheek.

"No, we can't," She grinned, "But now at least we've got something to fill our spare time with,"  
"And it turns out your sister was wrong about what it was called," Padma and Susan both laughed.

"True," Padma agreed. Suddenly, bells rung in the background.

"That means," Susan started,

"That it is Christmas Eve!" Padma finished with glee.

"Well, s'pose it is midnight," Susan grinned.

"Certainly," Padma nodded.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Padma," Susan smiled.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Susan," Padma grinned, and they kissed.


	4. James, Lily and Albus - Candles

Lily lit a candle and it flickered against the dark walls of the Potter Household, perfectly reflecting her shadow in gold. Her red hair danced around her head like a halo, hardly going unnoticed. Albus walked down the stairs and found his sister.

"Lily, what are you doing?" He asked. She blushed and knocked over the candle, spilling wax all over the carpet and burning herself. She let out a small howl of pain.

"I – dancing," Lily mumbled to her feet. Albus walked down the stairs slowly and pulled back her fringe behind her ear.

"Why?" He asked, guiding her to a seat. She sat down.

"Because I like dancing, Al." She said softly, "And I couldn't sleep, either. I'm too excited," At this moment James stumbled down the stairs, guided by the moonlight and threw himself onto Lily.

"Don't hurt her!" He cried, jabbing his wand into Albus.

"It wasn't him!" Lily said quickly, "It was me! I knocked the candle over!"  
"Alright then," James grumbled, lowering his wand but still watching Albus with high intensity. Albus checked his watch, trying to avoid James' constant glare.

"It's eleven – twelve! It's Christmas!" Albus declared excitedly.

"Well then it's off to bed for you two," James said strictly, "Otherwise Santa won't come,"  
"Santa?" Lily looked worried and ran up the stairs.

"Shh!" Albus hissed. James laughed.

"You too," He grinned. Albus groaned.

"I can't wait until next year when I get _my _wand," He grumbled, dragging himself up the stairs.

"Of course," The twelve year old laughed, running up the stairs after him.


	5. Victoire, childs and Teddy - Candy Canes

**Prompt: Candy Canes**

"Mummy, mummy, can I have some more?" William asked. The five year old looked up at his mother, Victoire Lupin, with big brown eyes.

"No. No more Ice Cream for you, William," Victoire said sternly. William frowned.  
"Please?" He asked, his hair turning a moping blue. Victoire shook her head.

"No, William," She said firmly.

"But Dora got more," William pointed out. Victoire sighed.

"That's because Nymphadora is older," Victoire pointed out, "And she doesn't whine like you do,"  
"Unfair," William stomped his foot and stalked off to find his older brother, Remus. Teddy laughed and Victoire turned around.  
"Oh, Vic, you cannot tell them off, can you?" Teddy laughed. Victoire went red.

"No, I can't. You're right," She said, before quickly adding, "At least I don't have to,"

"Of course, they're all angels to you," Teddy laughed.

"Mummy, Mummy, can I have a candy cane?" William asked, racing back in.

"Is it from Uncle George's shop?" Teddy asked sternly.

"Teddy, honey, really?" Victoire asked, shaking her head.

"No, Daddy," William squeaked.

"Then you can have it," Teddy said in a stern voice, "But only one. And go see if Dora and Remy want one,"  
"Yes, Daddy," William nodded, running off to his siblings.

"That's how you teach your children to not eat lots of sugar AND be nice," Teddy pointed out with a smirk, his hair turning a relaxed brown.

"Sure thing, Superman," Victoire grinned.

**A/N: For The Honey Dukes Competition – Fudge Flies **


	6. Molly, Lucy, Audrey and Percy - Cards

**Prompt: Cards**

Percy Weasley's family was maniacally organised when it came to Christmas. They all had their own little jobs to do to make sure everything was just right and perfect.

Audrey was in charge of Boxing Day lunch. She cooked the food and did the seating plans and invited everybody and double checked the table length so that everybody would fit.

Percy was the gift master. He'd write down the gifts needed and for who and the spending limit on that person and price. Then, two days before Christmas, he'd go shopping for everybody and wrap the gifts with his bare hands without magic.

Lucy was in charge of the decorations. She'd decorate the tree and the table and decorate the shelves with tinsel and put the fairy lights in their yard.

Then there was Molly's job; putting the Christmas Cards in some fancy Christmas shape on the coffee table for all of the guests and residents to see. Molly took this job very, very seriously.

"Lucy!" The thirteen year old screamed on the first of December, which was traditionally when the cards and decorations went up, "Come in here NOW!" The eleven year old rushed in.

"What, Molls?" She asked, brushing her brown hair softly out of her face. Molly sighed and straightened up her glasses.

"Do you like it? The cards?" Molly asked, gesturing to the Christmas Tree shaped card display, "I've got the oldest cards at the back – the ones from when Mum and Dad were little – and the newest ones from this year at the front,"  
"It looks great," Lucy grinned, "Good job, Molls."  
"Do you really think so?" Molly asked nervously, "I was thinking maybe a Christmas Star,"

"Nah, Molls, you did that last year. I like it," Lucy replied casually. Molly sighed.

"Alright,"


	7. Dominique, Lucy, Vic and Molly - Carols

**Prompt: Carols**

Dominique hated singing.

Victoire was the perfect singer.

Not her.

So in 2010, when Victoire was ten and Dominique was eight and Fleur made them go carolling with Molly and Lucy, she was not a happy camper.

Not at all.

When they got there, Victoire sang like an angel.

So did the six year old Lucy.

Molly at least sounded half decent.

Dominique sounded like a drunk bull.

Then it started snowing heavily.

The few people that had been watching (Who Dominique suspected was only because of Victoire's beauty and Lucy's cuteness and their voices) ran inside and shut their windows tightly.

And the girls were still freezing until Audrey came out and bought them inside for a hot chocolate.


	8. Rose and Hermione - Chimney

**Prompt: Chimney**

"So Santa uses Floo Powder?" Rose asked.

"No, honey," Hermione replied sweetly, "He just comes down the Chimney,"  
"Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur come down the Chimney," Rose argued.

"Yes, but they use Floo Powder. Santa doesn't," Hermione replied.

"But he's really fat. How does he get down the Chimney?" Rose pondered. Hermione sighed.

"With magic,"  
"So he has a wand? Like you and Daddy?" Rose asked, perking up a bit.

"No, honey. He has, uh – reindeer magic!" Hermione said quickly. Rose frowned.

"So the reindeer come down here too?" Rose asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.


	9. The Potters - Christmas Cookies

**Prompt: Christmas Cookies**

"Thanks James," Lily Luna would say as James again bought them Christmas Cookies from the plate that sat on the top of the fridge. He'd do it, every night, because he was the eldest, the main troublemaker and the only one who could stand on the chair and not still have to jump to reach.

And all three of them would munch out on the Christmas Cookies every night after their parents went to bed and were asleep.

Then, on Christmas Eve, Ginny would tell them that they could 'finally' have the cookies and Harry would sit at the table with the kids, grinning and wondering how delicious the cookies would be.

Then Ginny would yell and shake her head as she found the plate empty and James, Albus and Lily would all laugh and run away. Harry would calm her down, then they'd settle down for a Christmas Movie.

It was routine and exactly how they liked it.


	10. Roxanne - Christmas Tree

**Prompt: Christmas Tree**

What was the point of a Christmas Tree?  
For Lucy, Molly, Victoire and Rose it was the pretty decorations and the lights.

For Lily and Hugo it was the presents that were underneath.

For Dominique, Fred and James it was putting gnomes in the tree or setting it on fire.

For Teddy it was the warmth that it gave, the warmth of a living, happy family.

For the adults it was to prove they could come Out of The Darkness.

For Andromeda it was hope.

For Albus it was tradition.

And for Roxanne it was knowing that her family would always love each other, and nothing could ever change that.


	11. Andromeda and Teddy - December

**Prompt: December**

It was the first December, the first Christmas, she'd spent without her daughter or son in law or husband.

It was also the first December, the first Christmas, she'd spent with her new grandson, Teddy.

On Christmas Eve they went to Godric's Hollow; they sat near Nymphadora and Remus and Ted's grave.

"That's where your Mummy and Daddy and Grandpa Ted are, Teddy," Andromeda said, pointing up at the sky. Teddy smiled.

"Dooda Mooma," He clapped.

"And Grandpa," Andromeda whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"Gamma Gampa," Teddy clapped.

Andromeda smiled back, knowing they were still with them in their hearts, especially in December.


	12. Narcissa and Draco - Decorating

**Prompt: Decorating**

Lucius never let Narcissa decorate.

"Too Cheery," He'd sniff, "It'll make us look like Mudbloods or Muggles, and we wouldn't want that,"

This was the first Christmas since she was married she hadn't spent with Lucius.

And she was determined to decorate.

"Come on, Draco," She smiled, "Let's decorate,"  
She carried a box of decorations out of her study.  
Draco passed her the baubles, although at least half of them were smashed in his chubby toddler hands.

But they just smiled happily.

They tried to decorate the tree in tinsel although ended up covered in tinsel themselves.

There were singing elves and Santas and reindeer on every shelf across their whole house.

It felt very cheery and happy, like Narcissa always wanted.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," She smiled at her young son.

And she felt a whole lot happier than she had in a long time.


	13. Dominique, Victoire and Fleur - Dolls

**Prompt: Dolls**

Dolls.

Blond Dolls.

Barbie Dolls.

Muggle Barbie Dolls.

Just like Victoire.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Lip Gloss.

Pretty Dresses.

Everything I hate.

"Now you and Victoire can play together,"  
Of course, mother, I want to play.

Wear makeup and dresses.

No.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Yes, that would be lovely! Come on, Dommy,"  
Only she would ever call me Dommy, of course.

And she smiles at me with that perfect, covered face of hers.

Even though she's only eleven.

She's got red luscious lips.

Blush.  
Eyeliner.

Sickeningly sweet curled eyelashes.

Just like a doll.

A blond barbie doll.


	14. Dominique, Sera and Alyssa - Elves

**Prompt: Elves**

What the _fruitcake _is an Elf?

Why the heck would a small person with pointy ears want to do running around in a green and red suit making toys for juvenile delinquents?

"Mummy, Mummy, will the elves make me lots of toys?" My seven year old daughter, Sera, asks. I stare at her, taking in the blond hair that is stuck up everywhere.

"Probably," I shrug.

"Mum!" my troubled fifteen year old daughter, Alyssa, stomps into the room.

"What, Ally?" I ask, using my special nickname for her.

"Remus called me an elf,"  
"Oh, don't be so offended," I scoff. She glares at me.

"But MUM!" She procrastinates. I laugh.

"Aren't you at least glad he's paying attention to you and not his girlfriend for once?" I laugh. She glares at me.

"Humph," She turns on her heel and stomps off.

"So is Ally an elf too?" Sera asks, her blond hair rippling.

"No, sweetie," I sigh, kissing her on the forehead.

"Are Leo or Sam or Annie elves?" Sera asks. I laugh.

"Why don't you go ask Samuel and Leo?" I grin. She frowns.

"What about Annie?" Sera asks, her lips pressing together.

"She's twelve. She doesn't like people at the moment," I say. She nods.

"Alright,"  
**A/N: The return of Alyssa and Annie from Chapter 1 where they were mentioned! Leo was the child Dom was pregnant with. Alyssa is the same age as Remus :D Alyssa is fifteen, Annie is twelve, Leo is eleven, Sam(uel) is nine and Sera is seven :D**


	15. Molly I - Family Reunion

**Prompt: Family Reunion**

It's nice.

That's a short way to describe Weasley Family Reunions on Christmas Eve.

But what else can you say when you watch Lily and Hugo crawl amongst everybody's legs and Rose and Albus' constant giggling. And you can't forget Fred, who is always tickling his little sister Roxanne, and James and Louis who seem to worship him.

How else can you describe Little Lucy, who locks eyes with whoever comes past but doesn't speak a word? How can you describe Dominique's recklessness and Molly's annoyance at her. How else can you describe Victoire and Teddy, trying to sneak off together to play their big kid games and Dominique always interrupting them, shouting that they're in love?

How else can you describe the constant buzz of banter and small talk between my children and their partners as they watch their children fondly.

How else can you describe Andromeda's constant thankfulness and the sad look on her face whenever Teddy's parents are bought up, because she knows she'll never see them again, or when it's mentioned that Teddy is nearly at Hogwarts and the bare look of excitement on her face.

How else can I describe my husband's loving look of knowledge as he smiles at me and continues mucking around with his muggle things, and how else can you describe the pounding of my heart as I think of all the people I love and all the people I wish were here.


	16. Molly II - Festival

**Prompt: Festival**

**For: As everything in this collection is – The Holiday Spirit Boot Camp: CHRISTMAS and also for Ice Mice and Jelly Slugs in The Honeydukes Competition**

Ever since Molly could remember, there had been a festival on at the Ministry for Christmas.

Her father would shoo her off to the kids room so she had to play or watch a movie.

So today was an important day.

"I can come? Finally?" She asked excitedly, her voice dripping with amazement.

"I do believe thirteen is old enough," Percy grinned. They bid goodbye to Lucy before making their way to the ball.

As women flowed around Molly gracefully with huge smiles on their faces Molly knew she was ready. Ready to finally tell him. If she was this responsible, surely she could have a boyfriend?

She smiled to herself and kept dancing.


	17. Rose and Scorpius - Frosty

**Prompt: Frosty**

Icicles hung, frosty and all, from Rose Weasley's window. But that was not what concerned Rose Weasley.

He hasn't written, she thought, Scorpius always writes.

He had promises.

And Scorpius wasn't the type to break his promises.

_Dear Scorpius, _she wrote.

_Why haven't you written? You promised me you'd write!  
_Was it just her or did she sound too worried for 'just a friend'.

_Scorpius… Is there something going on? Something I need to know? Please, Scorpius, I… _She paused and swallowed hard, _I'll still be your friend._

Even she thought that was a little pathetic.

_Scorpius, I miss you…_

Her heart pounded at the idea of writing the next words, and her hands went clammy. She was about to write the words that gave her meaning, that she lived by. The ones that'd make her push harder if someone said that. Her hands went cold, frosty even, as she wrote the words on the paper.

She was vaguely aware of how her quill almost cut through the paper and the utterly confused tears that stained them.

_I love you._

These words, so blank and plain to anyone but Scorpius who would read this. But for Scorpius and Rose it would mean so much more… It could be the start of a connection, an everlasting bond, something that no one could break.

Or it'd make their friendship all awkward and wrong.

_Sincerely,_

_Rose G Weasley. _

**Also For: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Ton – Tongue Toffee**


	18. Lucy and Molly I - Fruitcake

**Prompt: Fruitcake and "Lucy always had a new interest".**

Nobody understood Lucy.

Why did she always like something new?  
At the moment, she was on a cooking kick.

"May I please help you, Grandma Molly?" The ten year old asked.

"Sure, dear, I'm making fruitcake for Christmas lunch," She smiled. Lucy grinned.

"Alright!" Lucy mixed through the ingredients happily as her grandmother prepared the applesauce.

"Hang on, dear, I have to put in the shortening and sauce now," Molly said kindly, putting it in. Lucy grinned and began stirring it again.

"Will it be good?" Lily, who was six, asked a little later.

"Of course it will be, Lily!" Lucy shrieked, "It's fruitcake,"

That scared Lily off.

"Am I good, Grandma Molly?" Lucy asked, peering into the bowl.

"Yes, dear," She smiled, "You're doing a wonderful job mixing, you know,"


	19. Charlie, Molly I and Arthur - Gifts

**A/N: For the controversial stories challenge with 'some breeds of animals being banned as pets', the Greek mythology challenge with 'Artemis' , and the Holiday CHRISTMAS boot camp with 'Gifts'.**

"What do you want for Christmas, Charlie?" Molly asked her six year old son.

"A dragon!" He announced proudly.

"You can't have a dragon, Charlie," Molly said sternly, "You aren't allowed."

"Why not?" Charlie asked, as if this was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"Because, Charlie," Molly said softly, "They will hurt you. The breathe fire,"  
"That's what makes them cool, Mummy," Charlie persisted.

"But the Ministry will be angry if we get a dragon," Molly sucked in her breath, "We don't want them to be angry at us, do we?"  
"Now, that is a law I don't agree with," Arthur's voice said sternly. Molly turned around.

"What on earth do you mean?" She snapped, "They are dangerous!"  
"Daddy said if I asked you I'd get one," Charlie blushed.  
"Arthur!" Molly glared at him.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Why did you tell Charlie such nonsense?" She demanded.  
"Nonsense?" Charlie echoed.

"Go play with Bill," Arthur suggested wisely. Charlie nodded and ran off to find his older brother.

"Arthur," Molly wouldn't let him get side tracked.  
"Molly, he's only six. Just because I said that doesn't mean the world's going to end!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "And it also doesn't mean he's going to grow up and go work with them, you know,"

"Arthur," Molly's lips pressed tightly together, "You know I don't agree with you on that. It's just not safe to have Charlie running around, whining about dragons. Whilst we may not be high up purebloods I would still like _some_ kind of respect from our fellow witches and wizards,"

"You mean the ones who haven't already ruled us out because we don't care that we're pure?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Molly bit her lip.

"Alright then. I won't tell Charlie anymore stories about dragons," Arthur promised.

"Good. Because it _is _illegal," Molly reminded him gently.

"Mummy! Freddie and George are crying!" Molly heard Bill cry out.

"No cry!" Percy yelled.  
"You know, this reminds me of a muggle goddess," Arthur said thoughtfully, "Artemis,"  
"This is not the time," Molly laughed. Arthur agreed sheepishly.

"I wanted a real dragon," Charlie said sadly as he rummaged through his stocking that Santa had filled with a couple of presents.

"You can't have a real dragon," Molly reminded him, thinking of the argument that had occurred two weeks ago.

"What type is it?" Bill perked up. He had briefly read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to the best of his ability, although some words he had got stuck on. He knew there were all different types.

"It's orange!" Charlie chimed happily.

"It's a Horntail," Arthur said.

"Here we go again," Molly laughed. And then they continued to have a very Merry Christmas.


	20. Rose and Scorpius - Holly

"You want to name our daughter Holly?" Rose asked. Scorpius shrugged.

"She was born on Christmas, Rosie," Scorpius reminded her softly. She glared at him.  
"So I remember," She snarled.

"Please?" Scorpius asked, "Natalie Lily Holly Malfoy?"  
"Bit of a long name," Rose shrugged.

"Please?" Scorpius asked. Rose grinned.

"One more name," She smirked.

"Do you really want to torture your child?" Healer Johnson asked. Rose laughed.

"I think I'm alright," Rose nodded, "But I like Natalie Lily Holly Athena Malfoy,"  
"It gets longer and longer," Healer Johnson laughed.

"I like it too," Scorpius agreed.

"Then I suppose it's settled," Rose smiled.

"Indeed it is,"


	21. Lysander, Lorcan and Luna - Icicles

"What would happen if the ice melted, mummy?" Lysander asked his mother.

"It would melt," Luna told him cheerfully.

"And water would spill everywhere," Lorcan added in.  
"But - they're too pretty to melt," Lysander procrastinated.

"They'll still melt. A lot of pretty things do," Luna noted.

"So they just spill and drain away?" Lorcan asked.

"Basically," Luna nodded, "Why are you two so curious today? Nargles?"  
"No mummy," Lysander laughed, "We're just wondering,"  
"Being more like your father every day," Luna chuckled.

"What about Lola?" Lorcan asked.

"Lola? She's just like me, of course," Lysander announced cockily. They all laughed.


	22. Lucy - Lights

Lucy loved her job. She got to put up all of the decorations, and, most importantly, the fairy lights.

She loved putting up the lights, twirling them around trees and hanging them off the gutters, shaping them into stars and presents and trees on the lawns. Then, to go with it she'd search through bags of old decorations and put up flashing reindeer and smiling Santas that were popping out of inflatable chimneys.

Then she would set up a small shade and set up some tables lined with Teddy Bears and tinsel and put a batch of Christmas Cookies on the centre that her mother would make. Then she'd go out with her father to buy white gravel and multicoloured lights to line the gravel pathway with.

Then she would beg her father to come charm the icicles that hung on the roof to change colours. And then he'd finally give in.

But her absolute favourite part was when she turned on the Christmas lights for the first time. The hum of electricity, the tiny vibration of the lights as they sprung to life. And the sparks that flew as they turned on and people rushed to see their house.

It was amazing and Lucy would never give it up for anything.


	23. Ginny and Lily Luna - Lists

**Prompt: Gossip (Lady's If You Dare Challenge) and Lists (Holiday Bootcamp)**

Lists and Lists of gossip sat in the middle of Lily Luna's desk, written in careful print on the parchment meant to be for Lily's list to Father Christmas.

_She is thirteen, _Ginny thought, _but… She hasn't lost hope, right?_

Ginny read through the paper and was scandalized by what Lily had written.

_Pomona Longbottom is fat_

_Jessie MacMillan dated Josh Thomas – Oh my Godric!_

More and more stupid rumours were listed on the parchment. Ginny sucked in her breath – was this what had become of her thirteen year old?

"Lily Luna," She growled, "You have some explaining to do. For instance, what you wrote on your list to Santa," Lily appeared in the doorway and brushed her fringe away behind her ear, her red freckles clashing horribly with her short hair that hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Yes, mother?"


	24. Victoire and Teddy - Merry Christmas

**Prompt: Merry Christmas**

"Oi, Victoire!" Teddy called, his hair settling on a comforting red and green clash. He knew the twelve year old would be busy, but he really wanted to tell her.

"What?" Victoire snapped, turning around sharply on her heel. Her blond hair floated weightlessly down her shoulders and for a second Teddy was distracted.

"I wanted to say, uh," Teddy stared at his feet, nervous, "Merry Christmas,"  
"Oh," She smiled widely, showing off all of her well brushed shiny teeth, "Merry Christmas to you too, Teddy,"

"Mm," He mumbled, embarrassed, "Merry Christmas."  
Even though that wasn't really what he wanted to say.


	25. Lily and Teddy - Mistletoe

**Prompt: Mistletoe**

Lily's first kiss wasn't from her first school crush, or from her boyfriend (later to be husband). It was from the guy who was like a brother to her, and was in love with her cousin but nobody but herself knew.  
She was turning five that year, and had stumbled around the Burrow alarmed after nearly getting run over by over – happy cousins, namely Fred, James and Louis. She had found the strange plant, the mistletoe, hanging over the couch. Amazed, she reached up and touched it, letting every tiny cell of the plant warm her. She's adjusted her scarf as she jumped onto the couch, reaching up as high as she could on her tippy toes to touch it.

Her eyes widened as her fingers made contact with it and she wobbled and fell onto the ground with a loud crash. Teddy raced towards her and picked her up with ease. She stared at him, obviously startled.

"What does that do?" She asked in a voice barely higher than a whisper, curiosity pumping through her veins. He smiled at her and sat her promptly on the couch.

"When two people sit under it, Lily, they kiss," Teddy explained. Lily's mouth opened and closed quickly, amazed at the power of the plant. _If it could make two people kiss for no reason_, she thought, _it must be really magical. _

"We are under it," Lily pointed out slowly, still taking a moment to figure out what that meant. Teddy smiled.

"So we are," He grinned, sweeping her up into a hug. She hugged him back, shivering slightly from the cold air that hovered around the Burrow. Then he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed and he grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Lily," He smiled. Lily grinned back up at him, her tiny teeth glowing in the hazy light.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy!" She squealed excitedly as she took in a big breath of the smell of Molly's famous Christmas Cookies.

"Smell that?" Teddy teased. Lily nodded slowly.  
"Yes," She replied. Teddy grinned at her.

"Do you want me to go get you one?" He asked. She nodded.

"Please," She smiled softly, still confused at what it had meant when his lips had touched hers just moments ago.

"Alright. I'll be back soon," Teddy promised her. Lily smiled.

"Okay," She grinned. And as Teddy turned around, she silently touched her lips with her index finger and decided that she liked the feeling of 'kissing'.


	26. Rose - Party

**Prompt: Party**

Rose loved the tradition of Christmas. It was natural and happened every single year with no change. And every year, her family went to a muggle Christmas Party.

It was for the muggles, of course. No Weasleys (Except for her mother, father, her brother and herself) allowed. They spent time with their mother's parents and her cousins, who all had no magic. It was fun, travelling to York, and playing with her mum's cousin Bertha's children, Monique, Ruby and Jessica, Ruby being her age, Monique two years older and Jessica two years younger. And her Mother's Uncle Francis would always bring them bags full of colourful jelly beans that came in all different flavours.

She loved everything about it and never ever wanted it to change.


	27. Roxanne and Molly I - Pie

**Prompt: Pie and "Roxanne didn't believe in herself,"**

Every year, the Weasley – Potter – Lupin child who had been extremely good that year was chosen to cut and eat the first slice of Molly's famous pie.

Roxanne couldn't believe that finally, finally, she had gotten to do it. It was usually Rose or Victoire or Molly. Not her. Never.

"Are you sure it's me?" Roxanne stuttered. At eight years old she didn't have a whole lot of confidence, "Am I really good enough?"  
"Of course," Molly assured her with a heart-warming smile, "Are you ready?"

Roxanne looked around nervously. "Yes, Grandma Molly. I do believe I am,"  
"Wonderful, Roxanne," Molly grinned.


	28. Victoire and Teddy - Poinsettia

**Prompt: Poinsettia **

Teddy hated poinsettias. They were stupid to him, and an absolute waste of space. They hardly had anything to do with Christmas!  
But then, one day, he heard a rumour that Victoire absolutely adored poinsettias. And then that became the favourite gift that ever since her fourth year, year after year, Teddy would give and Victoire would cherish.

"Victoire," Teddy called, ignoring the few grey hairs that spotted his turquoise hair, "Merry Christmas!"  
"Teddy?" She called, rushing outside. Even more grey hairs covered her lush blond hair that swept down past her shoulders, giving her the aura of an angel.

"Vic," He grinned, holding out the poinsettia plant towards her. She smiled angelically.

"Perfect! Another to go into my collection!" She smiled, kissing Teddy on the cheek. Victoire put the plant next to a row of 64 other plants, the first one she received at the opposite end, all kept alive by the wonders of magic. And Teddy grinned, knowing that even though he gave her the same gift every year she'd always cherish it, because that was the magic of love, and that was the one thing Victoire and Teddy were definitely stuck in.


	29. Louis, Fred and James - North Pole(LATE)

**Prompt: North Pole**

"What are you three up to?" Bill asked the three boys, who were rugged up in blankets and scarfs and beanies and were tip toeing down the hallway.

"Um…" Louis' eyes widened as he pondered what to see.

"We were…" James' mop of hair shook nervously along with the rest of his body.

"We were trying to go to the North Pole!" Fred shrieked happily. His red curls bounced around. The seven year old certainly looked happy with himself.

"Yeah," James backed him up, "So we could make sure Santa was getting us what we want,"  
"Yeah," Louis nodded, "Because you told me that if I was naughty Santa will get mine and Victoire's present mixed up and I'll get a doll!"  
"The horror!" Fred wailed dramatically.

"Shhh," Bill hushed them, "You can't walk to the North Pole, you sillies,"  
"Then how do we get there?" James demanded. Bill laughed.

"By Broom, of course."


	30. Hugo and Lily - Reindeer

**Prompt: Reindeer **

Every year when they were in primary school, Hugo and Lily loved to dress up in different Christmas themed costumes and parade themselves around in front of their family in their costume. It was their way of having some friendly competition.

This year they were both reindeer.

Lily stalked around the Burrow, her red hair bouncing along. Her nose had been charmed bright red to match her hair. She wore a full body brown suit and attached was a little reindeer tale that wiggled every two seconds via magic. Antlers were stuck onto her head to make it look more authentic.

And Hugo crawled around on his hands and knees, his red hair twisted up to look like antlers. He wore a brown full body suit similar to Lily's. His tail wiggled nonstop as he crawled around. Small black Tupperware lids were strapped to his hands and knees to make a clip – clop sound when he walked.

They both enjoyed themselves and didn't even realise that they were so good that no one could decide who the cuter little reindeer was.


	31. Lucy - Ribbon

**Prompt: Ribbon**

Blue ribbons, pink ribbons, yellow ribbons, green.

Every coloured ribbon you've ever seen.

There are heaps of different ribbons at the Burrow; they reside in hair, they are tied around presents, they are everywhere.

But this blue ribbon you're so eager to untie, to pull off, and then rip the paper to shreds.

Just to see that present that lies underneath.

But you're just so curious, aren't you, Lucy? You aren't usually like this, are you?  
But you must take off that ribbon. You just can't resist it.

And you take the ribbon off, making sure nobody sees.

That blue ribbon falls to the ground and you are completely at ease because you know your deed is almost done.

And then you're to consumed in excitement to think straight anymore.


	32. Molly II and Audrey - Rudolph

**Prompt: Rudolph **

"He can't have a red nose, mummy!" Molly yelled at Audrey, who was cradling a baby Lucy in her arms.

"But he does, Molly." Audrey pointed out, rocking Lucy softly.

"But he can't! It's not fair that he's the only one to have a red nose!" Molly shouted, "He's just being a big bully to the other reindeer and showing off!"  
"No, honey," Audrey sighed, regretting telling her daughter the modern story of Rudolph, "The other reindeer were being mean to _Rudolph_. He wasn't being mean to them. They left him out of all their games,"  
"Because he was mean because he had a red nose and the others didn't!" Molly sniffed angrily.

"You can't win, Audrey," Percy advised. Audrey scowled. If her daughter could already win in arguments she dearly feared what was to come.


	33. Victoire and Dominique - Santa

**Prompt: Santa**

"Victoire, is Santa real?" Dominique asked her older sister. Dominique had just turned twelve and she was eager to know. She was often teased about still believing, but why couldn't she believe if it was real? Then they'd be the silly ones.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked, distracted. Dominique sighed.

"Is Santa real? I want to know," Dominique said flatly. Victoire bit her lip.

"Do you believe he's real, Dom?" Victoire asked. Dominique looked quizzical. _Isn't Victoire supposed to give the answer, not me_?

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you," Dominique blinked.

"What do you think, Dom?" Victoire asked, facing her sister. Dominique looked at her sister blankly. She didn't understand if her sister was being serious or not.

"I believe," Dominique told her sister shakily, "But Molly doesn't. She says it's just silly and stupid of me to believe,"  
"Well, Dominique," Victoire smiled, "Why don't I tell you a little secret?" Victoire whispered something into Dominique's ear and her face lit up.


	34. Rose and Hugo - Season

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

"Tis the season!" Rose sighed, "The season of greetings, and love, and presents, and family and cookies!" the eight year old grinned at her brother.

"What?" Hugo demanded, stomping his foot. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, ickle Hugo," Rose teased. Hugo glared at her.

"I'm not being a baby, Rosie!" Hugo poked his tongue out at her.

"Don't call me Rosie!" She yelled, "Only Daddy calls me that,"  
"Rosie! Rosie! Rosie!" Hugo hooted with glee.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled, crying. Hugo laughed.  
"I'm the big boy now," Hugo pouted. Rose glared at him and punched him in the face.  
"Ha!" She giggled. Her brother held his nose.  
"Mummy!" He wailed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"See! You were mean first and you made me do it!" Rose teased, "Now look what happened!"  
"It's all your fault!" Hugo yelled, still crying.

"I hate you!" Rose spat.

"I hate you too!" Hugo yelled back.

Hermione and Ron watched them from inside.

"Is this normal?" Hermione asked Ron. He chuckled.

"Between siblings? Yeah. It's more than normal," Ron chuckled.

"Good," Hermione sighed. Ron leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine," Ron chided.

"Alright then," Hermione smiled, watching her bundles of joy argue with each other.

**For: The Diagon Alley Challenge – Leaky Cauldron**


	35. Draco, Astoria and Scorpius - Sled

**Prompt: Sled, Your Nose (If You Dare)**

"Wee!" Scorpius giggled as he tumbled down the snow hill on his new sled.

"Do you like it?" Astoria cooed, chasing him down the hill. He nodded, red faced from the cold air.

"Yes, mummy," He smiled triumphantly. Then he lifted up his index finger and began rummaging through his nostril.

"Ew," Astoria scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Stop picking your nose, Scorpius!" Draco cried out, disgusted.

"Look, Daddy!" Scorpius grinned, and showed off the green goo hanging off the end of his finger.

"Oh, oh dear," Astoria covered her eyes. Draco grimaced.

"Um, that's… Ew," Draco looked like he was going to choke.

"It's a bogey! Like the bogey monster!" Scorpius announced proudly. Astoria and Draco both gagged.

"Mum!" Draco called out, wide eyed.

"We need a little help here!" Astoria added quickly. Narcissa walked outside slowly and chuckled.

"Of course you do," Narcissa smiled, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing Scorpius' grotty face.


	36. Roxanne and Fred II - Sleigh Bells

**Prompt: Sleigh Bells**

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Are those the sleigh bells, Freddie? Are they?" Asked an excited five year old Roxanne.

"Yeah, they are, Roxy!" Fred grinned, his cute six year old red hair rippling with excitement.  
"Quick, quick, we need to go to sleep!" Roxanne shouted with a worried look on her face.  
"We do, we do!" Fred nodded.

"Alright, on the count of three," Roxanne agreed.

"One…"  
"…Two…"  
"Three!" Fred shouted. The two children closed their eyes and dropped onto their beds.

"Fred, I can't sleep," Roxanne whined, after thirty seconds of trying to sleep.

"Well you have to!" He instructed bossily.

"Fine," She grumbled.


	37. Lily II and Ginny - Snowflakes

**Prompt: Snowflakes**

Snowflakes fell and Lily smiled.

"Snow," She blubbered, walking towards a tiny flake.

"Yes, snow," Ginny nodded, trying to encourage her two year old.

"Snow," Lily repeated, clapping her hands. She looked up at the tiny flake that slowly drifted into her hands.

"Mummy!" Lily called, "Flake! Flake!" Ginny raced over.

"Very good," She grinned at her daughter. Lily beamed, her chubby toddler cheeks lighting up her face.

"Mummy," She said bluntly, holding out the snowflake. Ginny smiled in delight and carefully took the precious snowflake out of her hand.

"Thank you, Lily Luna," Ginny smiled.

Lily smiled back.


	38. Victoire, Fleur and Bill - Star

**Prompt: Star**

"Beel, help Victoire an' I put ze star on ze tree!" Fleur shrieked, bouncing the seven month old on her lap. Bill rushed in.

"Alright, Fleur," Bill nodded, picking up Victoire. The baby giggled.  
"Ablabovlavla," Victoire giggled. Bill smiled.

"Great," Bill nodded, as if he could understand her.

"Comment chérie," Fleur smiled. Bill smiled.

"She is our precious little chérie, isn't she, Fleur?" Bill grinned.

"She eez, isn't she?" Fleur smirked. Bill smiled triumphantly.

"Completely," He nodded, putting the golden star in his daughter's hands. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled.

"Blah bloo!" Victoire smiled.

"Great," Fleur smiled. Bill lifted her up and Victoire wrestled with the tree. She managed to shove it on sideways and Bill brung her down.

"Merry Christmas, Victoire," Bill smiled.

"Dada!" Victoire smiled. Bill's eyes widened and Fleur covered her mouth in shock.  
"Victoire!" Fleur shrieked, hugging her tightly. Victoire just grinned.


	39. Dominique and George - Stickers

**Prompt: Stickers**

Stickers covered the walls and the floors and every inch of house Dominique could reach.

Her Uncle George had decided it would be an absolutely wonderful idea to give his two year old niece moving Santa stickers and leave her with them unsupervised.

"They can't hurt anybody," He shrugged.

Dominique had ran around and stuck stickers everywhere; and the worst thing was that they weren't even normal stickers – they were stickers that replenished magically. Once one was stuck somewhere, a replica of it appeared on the sheet. Therefore, the sticker sheet never ran out.

When Bill got home he found an angry Victoire, a freaked out Fleur and a crying Dominique and Louis.

"Oh no," He groaned as he walked in, "Here we go again."


	40. George, Angelina and Roxanne - Stockings

**Prompt: Stockings**

Fred and Roxanne hung up their stockings. Both were crimson red and pasty white. They both had their owner's name embodied in gold on the front. Gold stars flashed on the white lining at the top and Roxanne and Fred both wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mummy," Roxanne called, stomping down the hallway, "Where's your stocking? And Daddy's? If you don't put it out then Santa won't come, and you'll be very sad. And when you're sad you go crazy and drink lots of drinks. I don't like that,"  
"Roxanne, Mummy and Daddy don't need stockings," Angelina explained calmly. Roxanne's little face screwed up in confusion.  
"Why not?" She asked. George smirked and winked.

"Because on Christmas Eve, Mummy and Daddy give each other _special _Christmas presents," George smirked suggestively. Angelina slapped his hand.

"George!" Angelina cried, flushing red, "She does not need to here that!"  
"It's true," George grinned. Roxanne frowned and walked away.


	41. Lorcan and Lysander - Tinsel

**Prompt: Tinsel**

Lysander wrapped the tinsel around the tree carefully while Lorcan sized it up.

"There needs to be some more tinsel down the bottom, Lysander," Lorcan explained, "Where the presents will go. And we also need some near the Christmas Angel. She might get lonely."  
"Fine," Lysander grumbled, throwing some tinsel into the air in a lazy attempt to reach to the top.

"Stop!" Lorcan screeched, "You're making a mess!"  
"No I'm not," Lysander pouted, "I'm having fun!"  
"That's not proper fun!" Lorcan whined, "Proper fun is reading or playing Quidditch. Not making a mess,"  
"No, proper fun is making a mess _and not caring!" _Lysander argued.  
"Liar!"  
"Liar!"  
"No, you're the liar!"  
"No, you are!"  
"Copycat!"  
"You're the copycat!"  
"Am not!"  
"Am too!"

"Mummy, Lysander's fighting with me!" Lorcan wailed.

"Dobber!" Lysander pointed a finger at him accusingly. Luna's voice floated from the kitchen into the dining room.

"Stop fighting, boys," Luna sang. The boys both drooped a bit.

"Yes, Mummy!" They called.

They'd just have to be a little more quiet.


	42. Alice II and Neville - Toys

**Prompt: Toys**

****"Frank got more toys than me. So did Pommy," Alice informed her father. His face softened at the sight of his five year old daughter.

"Sweetheart, Alice, honey, they got the same amount as you," Neville reassured her.

"Prove it," Alice said. Neville sucked in his breath.

"Why do you think we'd give them more presents than you, sweetie?" He asked. Alice's eyes hardened.

"Because. You love them more. Frank is really nice and Pommy is little," Alice blinked.

"Sweetie, that's not true." Neville persisted. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It is true, Daddy. Don't lie," Alice sniffed, wiping away her tears, "Lucy said so,"

"It isn't," Neville repeated, "Please don't cry on Christmas,"  
"Well, don't make me cry,"Alice yelled, running off. Neville bit his lip.

"What have I done?"


	43. Victoire Weasley - Tradition

**Prompt: Tradition**

****You shouldn't change it, should you, Victoire?  
But everybody joked about this. Everybody said you'd get married on Christmas Eve.

Even though the rule has always been 'No marrying in December,'.

"Teddy and I have decided a date,"  
Applause, cheers, clapping.

"December 24,"  
Shock. Confusion. Outrage.

"No."  
"No."  
"No."  
It spreads around the table.

"Victoire Apolline Weasley, or should I say Lupin, this is completely disrespectful and troublemaking. Christmas Eve is no time for a wedding,"  
At least, that's what your father says.

Then you run, because you're scared. You grab Teddy and you cry into him. You shake with sobs.

Then you tell him you're three months pregnant with his child.


	44. Hermione and Ron - Trips

**Prompt: Trips**

It was horrible.

Hermione opened up the letter. It said it was from the Auror Office, so she assumed it was from Ron. He had taken a trip (more like a mission) to America over Christmas. They were getting into their sixties but that was barely anything for witches and wizards. Hermione was babysitting her grandchildren when she opened it. She tore it open and ignored her first clue, which was a photo of Ron. She then ignored the second clue, a poppy that was magically charmed to stay alive over the trip. Then tears fell down her face.

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_We are sorry to inform you..._

She screamed. Children cried. Phone calls were made.

It was Boxing Day.


	45. Lily Luna - Turkey

**Prompt: Turkey**

Lily Luna hated turkey.

She hated seeing it, and knowing it was once living.

She was a vegetarian.

She became a vegetarian after her fifth Christmas, which happened when she was six years old.

"Aw, look, the turkey looks sad!"

That seemingly harmless comment from her eldest brother made her hate meat.

"Any turkey, Lily, dear?"  
"No thank you, Grandma Molly,"  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

She watched everybody else take delight in the taste of a poor, dead animal.

"Come on, Lils! Eat!" James had egged her on.

"No!" She screamed, and ran out, tears streaming down her face.

Nobody understood.

Nobody cared.

Apart from Hugo and Ryan.


	46. Dominique - Vacation

**Prompt: Vacation**

****Dominique loved Christmas Vacation.

People thought this was strange; they thought that she _must _hate it and that she _must _stay at school.

But she believed Hufflepuffs were hardworking, _not _Ravenclaws. She was a ravenclaw because of her uniqueness and her brains, _not_ because she loved school.

She loved Christmas Vacation because she got to play Quidditch with her cousins and see her family and just because of the feeling, the air, the excitement that ran through everybody's bodies.

Later she loved it because of Lysander.

The way her heart would accelerate when she saw him, the way they'd sneak off together and one of her various cousins or siblings would catch them, the way his hand would get stuck in her bright red hair and the way they'd have to swear Victoire to secrecy when they asked her for help. She loved everything about it, and she never wanted it to end.

In short, she adored Christmas Vacation.


	47. Roxanne - Winter

**Prompt: Winter**

You love winter, Roxanne, don't you.

You hate to admit it, but you secretly love all the gifts and the snowball fights and the snowmen. You love helping Lily and Rose and Albus and Hugo make a big fancy snow fought. You love the teasing of your cousins as you pound them with snowballs, and the way Lucy flounces off, yelling about her hair.

You love Winter.

You love the excitement that builds up to everything, and trying to get to sleep on Christmas Eve, eagerly waiting for Santa to come.

And, later, you love seeing the smile of your baby girl on her very first day of winter.


	48. Ron, Rose, and Hugo - Wrapping Paper

**Prompt: Wrapping Paper**

My two beautiful children tear open the wrapping paper. They both marvel at their new toy.

"A broom kit!" Rose, my eldest, squeals with delight, her six year old hands working carefully at sliding off the plastic.  
"A broom!" Hugo shouts with delight, his chubby hands smacking together in happiness.

"Well, Santa did well, didn't he?" I grin up at Hermione. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't ruin it!" She hushes.

As if I would ever ruin this wonderful feeling.

"Daddy," Rose stated, "I love you."  
"I love you too," I reply in my deep 'daddy' voice.

My heart almost bursts at what my children chide next.


	49. Victoire - Wreath

**Prompt: Wreath**

You hang the wreath around the window and tuck in your children. You give 'Dora a goodnight kiss. You give Remus a hug. You give William a diaper-change and a raspberry blow.

Then you sit on the couch and wait for your husband, Teddy, to come home. You know he'll come home.

You hear a knock at the door and eagerly answer it. But it's not him.

It's nobody you know.

And the wreath falls to the floor and you hear Nymphadora drag Remus down and they scream.

You run to get them and run up the stairs and apparate away from all danger, but it's too late.

Your writhing body is lifted into the air by the Cruciatus Curse. You go limp as pain runs through you. You can only hear your children's screaming. And you want to tell them to run. To hide. That you love them.

Then you fall to the ground and hope that they're okay.

So much for a 'Merry Christmas'.

* * *

**A/N: This is set around the time of 'Hope', in the Third Wizarding World War.**


	50. Lily Luna - Yuletide

**Prompt: Yuletide **

Lily never understood it.

Why was 'Yuletide' so different from 'Christmas'? Weren't they the same?

But, in saying that, there were a lot of things Lily didn't understand, like, for instance, 'Why did people think the earth was flat?' and 'Why were broomsticks invented?'.

Not everybody could answer her musings.

Only one person could shut her up.

She could ask any answer in the world, and his answer would always be the same.

"Because we are human, Lily. Humans do lots of things people don't understand."  
It was the only answer Lily was ever satisfied with.


End file.
